Got a Girlfriend?
by She Who Dreams of Tomorrow
Summary: Quick Rosemary Oneshot! Rose goes to a party and plays a game. Rosemary, with hinted at DaveJade, but not very noticeable. Johnkat and Grimdorks mentioned, but not canon in this story. Please review! Complete unless you guys want a Kanaya version. Humanstuck AU.


**hey guys! this is a random oneshot that I just thought up a while ago. Kind of stupid, but I love this ship! Oh, well. Enjoy!**

Rose thought about the party she was going to attend as she drove down the highway. It was going to be her main group of friends, the ones she had met on pesterchum, and the twelve others, the exchange students. She'd had a hard time convincing John, one of her friends, to come, because it was rumoured that Karkat, one of the exchange students, had a crush on him, despite the fact that John was "Not a homosexual."

Rose, on the other hand, decidedly _was_ a homosexual. She just hadn't gotten around to telling anyone about it yet. Many people believed she was in a relationship with John, or otherwise should be. John was a wonderful person, but his gender just didn't do it for Rose. The main reason Rose hadn't "come out" yet, was because she hadn't thought of a witty way of doing it.

Rose was planning to show up at the party, say hi, and leave. She didn't care much for parties, and this one was no exception. Karkat was hosting it at the house he was staying at, which was Mr. Hussie, the head of the exchange program's house.

Upon reaching the Mr. Hussie's house she parked her car and walked up the driveway. Absentmindedly counting the cars, she realized she was the last to arrive. Oh, well. She would be in and out anyway.

When she got to the front door, there was a sign on it written in all caps that said, "COME ON IN FUCKASS." Rose chuckled. You could easily tell that was Karkat's handiwork. He had a rather coarse vocabulary.

She opened the door and winced as it creaked loudly. Jade walked over, her long black hair swaying slightly.

"Hi Rose! So you finally got here, huh?"

Rose smiled.

"Hello Jade. I had to make sure my sister couldn't get to any spirits before I came."

Jade nodded. Rose's older sister Roxy was a recovering alcoholic, with multiple relapses.

"Well, come on then, we're getting a group together for Truth or Dare. Come quick, before Karkat makes a run for it!"

Jade grabbed Rose's wrist and was pulling her along before Rose could protest. Once Jade had made up her mind, it was nearly impossible to change it. Rose supposed one game of truth or dare wouldn't be so bad.

Jade dragged Rose to where five people were sitting. Karkat, Nepeta, Kanaya, Dave and John were all sitting in a circle. Rose and Jade squeezed in between Dave and John, Dave's arm automatically going up around Jade.

"Hi Rose! Dave, it's your turn right?" John said, peppy as ever.

Rose turned and raised an eyebrow at Dave. They had a running joke about trying to break the other down with their dares. Rose hadn't backed down yet, and she sure wasn't planning on it.

"Rose," Dave said, "Truth or Dare?"

Rose grinned.

"Dare."

Dave smirked.

"I dare you to straddle and kiss a person of your choice."

It was obvious that he expected her to choose John. The only other two boys in the circle were in relationships, and two of the girls were as well. Rose's eyes rested on Kanaya. Rose admittedly had a small crush on her for a while now.

Rose stood up and walked to the other end of the circle where Kanaya sat. It wasn't how she'd planned on coming out, but hey, why not.

As Rose got down and straddled Kanaya, she heard a snort of laughter, presumably from Dave. Well, fuck him.

As Rose leaned in, she noticed that, while Kanaya was blushing up a storm, she was not resisting Rose's advances. Almost definitely a good sign.

But when Rose's lips touched hers, everything else melted away. Sparks flew, and Kanaya's hands tangled themselves in her Rose's hair, anchoring their lips together. The kiss quickly got heated, until a jibe from Karkat registered itself though Rose's brain, and someone shook her shoulder. Rose broke away from heaven to return to reality.

Breathing heavily, Rose moved off of Kanaya and sat next to her.

"So, Kanaya, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," came the breathless answer.

"Got a girlfriend?"

**Okay, that was terrible. But i don't want to redo it so, here goes. Just for future reference, I CAN'T WRITE KISSING SCENES. But please review!**


End file.
